Who's next today?~Chapter 1
My first chapter,ENJOY! The showdown's are starting! Fudou:WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING US HERE AGAIN!?!?! Mika:BECAUSE I LIKE IT. Aiden:JUST SHUT UP FUDOU!!!!! Fudou:MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. All:Actually why are we in Mika's house and not yours? Aiden:Because Tulip Head sold my house when he hired it! Burn:I gave you the money back... Aiden:IT WAS SIX DOLLAR!!!!!!!!! Burn:MEEP. Mika:We will represent characters with letters! Fudou:But what if they have the same letter?Like i wanted to go with Fideo... Fideo:Yeah! Mika:We're not putting them together. Fudou:BU- Aiden:BUT WHAT!? Fudou+Fideo:Meep. Mika:Okay who want's to go first. Natsumi:Me and Fuyuppe!!!! Aiden:Okay what song? Fuyuppe:Do you like waffles! Mika+Aiden:... N:Do you like waffles? F:Yeah i like waffles! N:Do you like pancakes? F:Yeah i like pancakes! N:Do you like French Toast? F:Yeah i like French Toast! N:Tututututu fill your mouth with Waffles! Natsumi literally feeds Fuyuppe with waffles,but Fuyuppe must puke because Natsumi made them. Ie Cast:Boooo! Endou:Yeah,yeah that was very good! Natsumi:Oh sweetie pie,you also want waffles? Endou:I..eeh... Natsumi:Come here! Endou:*Runs* Natsumi:*Chase* Aiden:Now the real deal comes! Mika:Yeah we have a song too! All:*Laughs* Mika:WHAT DID YOU SAY!? All:MEEEEEEEP. Aiden:We're going to do Bring Me To Life AKA Wake Me Up by Evanscence! Recommending: Listen tho this song,it is beautiful. M:How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core, Where i've become so numb without a soul... My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, Until you find it there and lead it back home... A:Wake Me up! M:Wake me up inside... A:Cant wake up! M:Wake me up inside... A:Save me! M:Call my name and save me from the dark! A:Wake me up! M:Bid my blood to run! A:Cant wake up! M:Before i come undone! A:Save me! M:Save me from the nothing i've become! Now that i know what im without, You cant just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real! Bring...me...too...liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife.'' ''A:Wake me up! M:Wake me up inside! A:Cant wake up! M:Wake me up inside! A:Save me! M:Call my name and save me from the Dark! A:Wake me up! M:Bid my blood to run! A:Cant wake up! M:Before i come undone! A:Save me! M:Save me from the nothing i've become! M:Bring...me...too...liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife. A:I've been living a lie, There's nothing inside! M:Bring...me...too...liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife. M:Frozen inside,without your touch, Without your love,darling. Only you are the life among the dead. A:All this time, i cant believe i could'nt see! Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me! M:I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,got to open my eyes to everything! A:Without a thought, Without a voice, Without a soul, M:Dont let me die here... A:There must be something more... M:Bring...me...too...liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife.'' ''A:Wake me up! M:Wake me up inside! A:Cant wake up! M:Wake me up inside! A:Save me! M:Call my name and save me from the Dark! A:Wake me up! M:Bid my blood to run! A:Cant wake up! M:Before i come undone! A:Save me! M:Save me from the nothing i've become! M:Bring...me...too...liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife. A:I've been living a lie, There's nothing inside! M:Bring...me...too...liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!!!!!!!!!!!! All:O_O Now,the hundred voters may vote!!!!! Natsumi & Fuyuppe:0,05 Mika &Aiden:99,5 Aiden:Well,whos the freak that voted a halve for them? Endou:Eeeh... Natsumi:Lets win this lost over with some riceballs! Endou:*Runs* Natsumi:*Chases* End I hope you enjoyed the first part!Its harder than you would think!Let my cold wind flow in your heart 09:11, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions